My Immortal
by Munkustrapluvr9
Summary: ... your face, it haunts my once-pleasant dreams. your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me ...


**A/N: I had this up on another of my accounts, but I took it off because I wrote a 'My Immortal' songfic and it wouldn't let me upload two stories with the same title, so this is my own story. Do not try to report me for posting my own material.**

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Rose was severely heartbroken when Herbie had so abruptly left her. They'd been together since the eight grade, had gone through everything together - death, betrayal, loss. And now, just after college graduation, he called their relationship off and left her. She'd told him to go to Hell for calling it off after everything they'd been through together and everything that they knew about the other person, but she hadn't meant it. She'd never mean it. She couldn't mean it for her life. She'd kept her hair long because that was how he liked it, but the day after he'd called it off, she got it cut super short and took to wearing a wig to hide her hair to the rest of society.

It was two years before the two lovers - or ex-lovers, in their current state - met again. Rose had just gotten back from a night out with a couple of her girlfriends and was working on one of her numerous stories when she felt someone standing at her doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"Rose?"

She knew that voice all too well. "Go away, Herbie."

"Rose, I need to tell you something."

"You know I can't concentrate when people are this close. You of all people should know that."

"Could you stay away from your work long enough to talk to the man who still loves you?"

She looked up at him finally, mad. "What could you possibly want from me that couldn't wait another day if you'd simply written me a letter?"

"You would have thrown the letters away."

She pursed her lips at the truth. "You know me too well. Tell me what is so important that you had to interrupt my work."

He sighed. "I made a mistake, and it's the biggest one I've made in my entire life. It's the only thing I've done that I regret. If you would think back on everything that we've been through together, every time we comforted each other, every time we helped each other make it through a rough time or a hard class or even just life for three seconds, you would see the mistake. I've seen you multiple times in the last two years, Rose, and I know you've seen me.

"I think that you had every right to cut your hair and start wearing that wig. You were upset, wanted to show that you'd moved on, forgotten about me. I know you haven't. I know that you're still upset and you haven't moved on or forgotten about me. You still want me back, Rose. I know I want you back. If you don't want me back, though, I won't blame you. I just want you to know that I'll live with the regret of ending our relationship, our friendship, our life. I still love you, Rose."

He knelt next to her bed and kissed her, then stood and started out to his car. She stared after him for what seemed like a lifetime before getting off the bed and going after him. "Herbie, please don't leave. Not again. I couldn't stand it if you left again. I still care about you, still love you. Please don't leave me again. If you do, I'm committing suicide. Please don't leave. Please don't –" She was in tears as she turned her face away to hide them.

He walked back to her and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hid her face in his shirt, still crying, as he started rubbing her back soothingly, whispering he loved her.

"I swear I won't cut my hair or do anything stupid again. You've got to believe me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Rose," he said as he let go of her and pulled something out of his pocket. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

He knelt to the ground and said, "Mistakes aside, will you marry me?"

Rose looked like she was about to cry as she responded, "Yes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He slipped the ring onto her third finger and stood, hugging her. "Thank you, Rosie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Herbie."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_


End file.
